This invention relates generally to swivel joints, and in particular to swivel bearings for use in swivel joints.
Swivel joints are commonly utilized in conduit systems in which conduits connected in end-to-end relationship require relative conduit movement, either in an angular or rotative manner, and where the integrity of the conduit system is to be preserved during such deformation. Conventional swivel joints have incorporated ball and socket arrangements, elastomeric seals, rotative seals and other mechanical devices which permit the interconnected conduits limited relative movement. Conventional swivel joints are commonly used in locations hundreds of feet below the surface of a body of water and the exteriors of the swivel joints are subjected to very high fluid pressure. Furthermore, the interiors of the swivel joints may also be subjected to very high fluid pressures.
Conventional swivel joints presently available for use under such adverse conditions have not proven as dependable and rugged as desired.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing swivel joints.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a swivel joint is provided that includes a body coupled to a first conduit, a sleeve coupled to a second conduit adapted to be received by the body, a retaining member coupled to the body, including a counterbore adapted to receive the sleeve, a chamber defined by the sleeve and retaining member, and a body of fluid contained within the chamber.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of coupling a first rigid conduit to a second rigid conduit is provided that includes transmitting axial loads between the first and second conduits using a body of fluid.
The present embodiments of the invention provide a swivel joint that eliminates the creation and transmission of torsional and shear loads when one or more of the conduits are axially loaded. As a result, the operational life of the swivel joint, as well as the conduits coupled by the swivel joint, is greatly enhanced.